Frozen Rose Petals
by ILoveUkitake96
Summary: Hyou No Yuki is per se depressed! he has strong feelings for a certain Zampakuto spirit however does she return them! SaruXOC dont own bleach! One shot!


Frozen Rose Petals

Saru Zabimaru

Dont Own Bleach! wish i did!

"Well… aren't you a bundle of happiness?" Haineko mumbled sarcasm lacing every word as she fell into the small, white sofa next to Hyou No Yuki. Her best friend merely grunted and went back to sulking, looking at the same untouched sake glass that he had been staring at intently for the past hour and a half. "What's wrong?" Haineko asked worrying about the usually cheerful spirit.

That's the thing with these two they're both cats and they love too pull pranks and annoy their masters… but Hyou No Yuki just didn't seem up to it. Haineko sat patiently for him too say something however when said leopard made no move to reply she kicked him, and not just a tap with a foot. She booted him in the thigh leaving him tending to a dead leg. "Tell me god damn it!" Haineko hissed a vein throbbing. "Christ woman! The hell was that for? Fuck that hurt!" Hyou growled glaring at the pink feline receiving a look prompting him to answer the question, the white haired male sighed "…Saru…!" at this Haineko raised a slender eyebrow, suddenly confused.

"Don't look at me like that!… ya know what I'm talkin' bout!" Hyou said exasperated he instantly looked away and at anything other than Haineko when she smirked mischievously. "All over a woman! Damn you got it bad darling!" she declared leaning back into the sofa. "well it ain't my fault!" Hyou moaned grabbing the sake and downing it. "Who's fault is it then?" again with the eyebrow. Hyou's eye twitched before he replied "It ain't my fault that she's so god damn sexy! That she's so much of a challenge! That those fuckin' green eyes are nothing' but seductive! And did a mention the fact that she seems ta realise that she teases me! God! It fuckin' turns me on!" instantly realizing what he said, the male covered his mouth and looked about his masters office. Whew she wasn't there! He froze when Haineko started laughing uncontrollably one hand on her waist as if to stop the giggles from escaping and the other holding on to the arm of the sofa holding her up.

He waited.

"You… you are so lucky Mai didn't hear that rant of yours! She would have served you on a golden platter!" Haineko joked calming herself down. "Silver! She ain't that generous!" again Hyou sighed and slumped down into the sofa. "Mai, might not have heard you but I think Lieutenant Nara did!" Haineko sang. Getting up and strutting to the office door. "Oh… and another thing! If you want Saru to fall for you… stop being so proud and kiss her!" "Who said it had anythi-" he was interrupted by Haineko slamming the door whistling a tune that slowly vanished the further she got.

"You know… Haineko is right!" the leopard heard from behind. "what?" "Saru probably knows how you feel and just wants you to be less flirty and more forward!" Shikamaru clarified placing paperwork down on Mai's desk. Hyou looked from the lazy lieutenant to the paperwork and back before nodding and heading out the door. Shikamaru chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. Well that was unexpected! He expected the cat to start an argument!

"so….why are you here again?" Saru asked the small bee that followed her and Hebi. "I was bored. And you seemed the best option of amusement" the little woman smirked noting the flinch from the chimp. "well piss off I ain't in the mood for your little games Suzemebachi!" Saru growled entering the 6th division. Slowly stalking through the corridors she found Kuchiki's office with ease, unable to get rid of the little bug she slammed the door in her face and turned to fall on the sofa in the middle of the room.

Byakuya looked up briefly from his paper work and dismissed his Lieutenants Zampakuto Spirit, if only Renji had done the same. "what's wrong with you?" the redhead inquired, he half expected a grunt or to be completely ignored. Saru shooting up from the sofa and ranting was not what he expected at all. "UGH! She's just so fucking annoying! All she does is go on about attractive people! Or how I'm so amusing! Or how I cant take a fucking joke! And trust me I can take a joke! I've been living with one for god knows how long! She's so… so… so… ugh! Why is she just so annoying?" and with that the green eyed monkey fell back into the sofa leaving a baffled Lieutenant, annoyed Captain and amused snake. "she gets it offa that master of hers!" all eyes turned to the door. Hyou No Yuki was stood there smirking knowingly. "what do you want fur ball?" Saru growled. "god! You wound me!" "piss off cat!" "ouch!" then he sat down on the sofa by her feet.

Again Saru growled not liking the proximity of the white haired male. She didn't think she could control herself when he was that close. She smelt frozen rose petals and mint. She could also smell sex. Lucky bitch. She didn't even know who it was he shagged, all she knew was she was growing more and more jealous. Why did she play hard to get again? Oh yeah, the spirit is a total player. Showing her feelings towards him would only work out in the short run. Great wild night of sex. He didn't do relationships. Which… was what she wanted.

He was always flirting with her though. And Haineko was always in her face asking if she liked him. Gods, now Haineko she was jealous of. The two cats seemed inseparable. Maybe it was Haineko he'd been using as a fuck buddy. Nah, it couldn't be, could it? Now she's just crazy. They're friends… friends can have benefits.

"your in my personal space ked…move!" Saru growled when Hyou No Yuki appeared in her line of sight. "sorry! Only askin' what was up?"… "piss off" the chimp whispered miserably self hating her disposition. She heard the movement of material yet refused to look at whether or not it was him leaving. A minute of silence passed before anyone spoke, they did expect it to be Byakuya. "what is wrong with him?" Saru and Renji shrugged as Hebi looked at the door curiously. "usually he puts up a fight!" the little snake stated staring intently on the door. "stare all you wish… he isn't going to come back through anytime soon."

"Saru go look for him!"

And that is how the Female ended up walking the streets of sereitai. She had left Hebi with Renji and was finding the search difficult and boring without him. Maybe he's at the 10th division. That would be likely. Shit. 10th division it is then huh.

Sooooo… she just blanked you?" Haineko was confused. "well… no she told me ta 'piss off' countless times, but she didn blank me." Hyou No Yuki mumbled again back to staring at a glass of sake. "she was probably jealous" Haineko drawled, smirking at the twitch of Hyou's ears. "I mean you do smell rather husky… she's was probably wondering who the lucky bitch was!" they heard a bang and a groan. "Captain?" Rangiku raised her eyebrow at the man as he was the cause of the noise. He also refused to remove his head from the desk. Even when Hyourinmaru materialised next to him. "Toshiro?" the teal haired ice spirit asked perplexed. Yet Toshiro still refused to move and so the Zampakuto continued on in their conversation.

"why don't you just clean out tell her?" Haineko asked repeating the words from 10 minuets ago. "she'll think a don't mean it!" Hyou repeated his answer again. Hyourinmaru had took to drinking the sake that was abandoned on the table and decided to sit and talk with the 2 strange cats.

"maybe she wants a clear explanation. You cant just tell Saru you like her and then go and sleep with some random woman off the street!" Hyou had to say… the ice dragon made sense. "so then what do a- SARU!" "tell who what?" she asked. "tell Soi fon er Lieutenant is fat!" Hyou said quickly suddenly nervous. "really?… can I talk to you Hyou?" said cat nodded. "outside?" Hyou could not believe it. He nodded again and walked slowly towards the door only to be shoved my Haineko and then dragged to the courtyard by Saru.

"erm… lovely weather were havin' huh?" weather? God you're a fuckin useless twat when yer nervous. Saru laughed. What Hyou didn't know is that she heard the hole conversation between him and the two other spirits. "your blushing!" she said delicately looking shyly to the side. "your beautiful!" Hyou whispered instantly going scarlet because he noticed that he… well said it out loud. Only once he noticed the look on Saru's face the blush subsided. She was smiling with a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"no one has ever called me that before!" she quietly stated making eye contact with Hyou. Those green eyes would always captivate his heart. He knew now, she had actually been scared… scared that he would just abandon her. Leave her for another. Forget about her.

Slowly moving forward Hyou reached out and grabbed Saru's hands in his own, bringing her closer to him till she was pressed up against his cold chest. Her touch was breathtaking. She sent shocks racing through his body once her hands were softly placed on his chest. The sparks moved as her digits tickled his skin moving to the back of his neck where she started to play with his unruly mane. She giggled lightly when he growled and moved his face closer to her own. Before placing his lips on her own he moved his rough hands from her waist to her bum causing her to gasp in surprise, and with that he gently kissed the green eyed beauty.

Saru sighed into the kiss and they deepened it. Hyou slid his tongue across Saru's lips begging for entry which she willingly gave. His tongue slipped into her mouth and began to explore. Not long after Saru began to fight back against his tongue and forcefully pushed his back into his mouth and pulled away smiling. Hyou was slightly taken aback but listened to what she had to say "I would prefer it if we didn't have an audience!" huh what did she… oh. Standing up straight Hyou whispered one last thing in her ear before using shun-po to get them to a quiet place. "I love you Saru!"

THE END


End file.
